Monster Idea Forum Part 5
Here is the database for ideas for new monsters. The specifications you need to fill out are: * Stats (Level 100) * Name * Element(s) * Special move * At least skill group 3 * A general description, if not actual image * Trait The MOST you can do is: * Stats (Level 100) * Element(s) * All moves * Image of monster * Monster description/descriptions * Events monster is in/how to obtain them * What "books" they're listed under BELOW THIS MESSAGE, YOU CAN CREATE YOUR OWN MONSTER Abdalonymus (by Inenarrativus) On a lonely and cold night, Zahra met a fascinating fire monster, Barbael. Two years later, Zahra and Barbael were nominated Warmasters, and the powerful son of a forbidden relationship between Fire and Nature was born: Abdalonymus, which can heal like his mother, and kill like his father. Element: '''Nature '''Role: Attacker/Healer Books: Good Legions, Spirits, Exclusive Relics: Sword, Trap Default Skills: I Am The Best: Deals 20 Physical damage to one enemy. 13s, 0 CD I Wouldn't Be Coward: Deals 25 Nature damage to one enemy. 16s, 0 CD Skill Group 1: I Am On The Right Way: Deals 35 nature damage to one enemy. Heals all allies by 20%. 20s, 0 CD Fire Burns: Deals 40 Fire damage to one enemy. Applies Burn to all enemies. 22s, 0 CD Love Consequences: attack 50% possibility to apply Trait Disabled, Poison, and Ignition to all enemies. 0s, 0 CD Skill Group 2: Huge Nature Blessing: Deals 40 Nature damage to all enemies. Applies Poison to all enemies. Applies Blessing to all allies. Heals all allies by 35%. 35s, 3 CD Fire Bullet: Deals 70 Fire damage to one enemy. Applies Fire Weakness and Burn to one enemy. 26s, 2 CD Destroy This Impenetrable Barrier!: Deals 50 Special damage to one enemy. Removes all positive status effects from one enemy. Applies Trait Disabled, Guard Down, and Block Positive Effects to one enemy. 36s, 3 CD Skill Group 3: Great Nature Blessing: Deals 65 Nature damage to one enemy. Applies Poison to one enemy. Applies Blessing to itself. Heals itself by 50%. 28s, 2 CD Fire Bombardment: Deals 45 Fire damage to all enemies. Applies Fire Weakness and Burn to all enemies. 34s, 3 CD Destroy Every Impenetrable Barrier!: Deals 35 Special damage to all enemies. Removes all positive status effects from all enemies. Disables Trait on all enemies. Applies Guard Down and Block Positive Effects to all enemies. 42s, 4 CD Special: One Son, One Knight, One King: Deals 70 Special damage to all enemies. Applies Trait Disabled, Ignition, and Poison to all enemies. Applies Blessing to all allies. Heals all allies by 100%. Gives 100% of Stamina to all allies. New Status Effect: Blessing: adds 10% life and stamina on the first turn, 20% on the next and 40% on the third turn (which gives a total of 70% life and stamina in 3 Turns). Basically a "good Curse". Eldranus (by Bonychihuahua) Eldranus once ruled the nightmare world with his friend Jasastur. Together, they terrorized the dream world and revelled in their fear. One fateful day, however, Jasastur made the mistake of scaring a witch. Baba Yaga forcefully expelled him from her dream, inadvertently summoning him into the real world. Lonely without Eldranus, Jasastur terrorized the denizens of the surrounding villages until their fears combined and brought Eldranus into the Monster Legends arena. Skill group 1: Glinting Fangs: Deals 40 Dark damage and applies Bleed to one enemy. 23 Stamina, 0 CD Shadow Cloak: Applies Evasion (2 turns) and Regeneration to itself. Gains one extra turn. 35 Stamina, 2 CD Fear Factor: Deals 30 Dark damage to all enemies. Applies Nightmares to all enemies. 30 Stamina, 3 CD Skill group 2: Glowing Eyes: Gains Double Damage and Precision. Removes all negative status effects from itself. 32 Stamina, 2 CD Venomous Drool: Deals 60 Dark damage to one enemy. Applies Poison and Stamina Leak to one enemy. 35 Stamina, 2 CD Death’s Door: Removes all positive effects from one enemy. Enemy will die in two turns. 42 Stamina, 3 CD Skill group 3: ''' This is pain: Deals 75 Special damage to one enemy. Applies two random torture effects to one enemy. 32 Stamina, 2 CD Bloodthirsty Shadows: Applies Bleed Hater and Precision to itself. Applies Bleed to all enemies. Takes 50% more damage for 1 turn. 35 Stamina, 3 CD Moon’s Glare: Deals 50 Dark damage to all enemies. Applies Moonsick and Nightmares to all enemies. 40s 2cd '''Special: Into the shadows Disables trait on all enemies. Removes positive effects from all enemies. Applies Possession and Moonsick to all enemies. Removes negative effects from all allies. Moonsick: New status effect that deals 15% damage per turn and blocks extra turns. Lasts three turns. Mr. Paranoid (by Maximo123345) Mr. Paranoid was the jester of King Daeron, who grew tired of receiving teasing and ill-treatment. So he made a deal with a demon for powers to kill King Daeron and all the people who humiliated him, in exchange for his sanity. Element: Dark, Legendary Role: Curser/Attacker Books: Evil Legions, Underworld, Villains, Spirits Relics: '''Mask, Trap '''Default Skills: After many jokes: Deals 30 Physical damage to one enemy. 15 Stamina, 0 CD It's time to take revenge: Deals 25 Dark damage to one enemy. 20 Stamina, 0 CD Skill Group 1: Salt in the Wound: Deals 35 Special damage to one enemy. 50% chance to apply Bleeding to one enemy. 20 Stamina, 1 CD Killer Madness: Deals 20 Dark damage to one enemy. Applies Possession to one enemy. 25 Stamina. 0 CD I make tragedies, not horrors: Deals 40 Special damage to all enemies. Applies Possession to all enemies. 30 Stamina, 2 CD Skill Group 2: It's just paranoia: Deals 40 Special damage to one enemy. Applies Bleed and Possession to one enemy. 25 Stamina. 2 CD Macarbe incursion: Applies Double Damage and Bleed to one ally. 30 Stamina, 2 CD A matter of madness: Deals 30 Dark damage to all enemies. Applies Bleed and Curse to all enemies. 25 Stamina, 3 CD Skill Group 3: Show of crazy jesters: Deals 60 Special damage to one enemy. Applies Curse and Possession to one enemy. 30 Stamina. 4 CD Is paranoid: Applies Damage Boost and Precision to one enemy. 35 Stamina, 3 CD Innocent joke: Deals 40 Dark damage to one enemy. Applies Curse and Stun to all enemies. 35 Stamina. 3 CD Special: Stalking like crazy: Deals 60 Dark damage to all enemies. Applies curse, possession and bleed to all enemies. Gives double damage to all allies. Slithex the Sneaky Backstory The Dragon alliance was crumbling. Drakor and Wyrmlad had massacred almost every last member. The one survivor, Eggeater, managed to escape. He stole a whole lot of elementium and combined it with one of his own cells and a cell of Warmaster Ragnarok to form this creature of pure might and speed. Slithex and Eggeater went on to form a new alliance. Slithex is destined to one day defeat Drakor and Wyrmlad once and for all. Appearance Slithex is an aquamarine snake monster. Other Statistics Element: Legendary Books: '''Dragon, Exclusive, Good Legions, Elite '''How To Obtain: '''Every time you obtain a legendary monster, you obtain some of his cells. Get 1000 of his cells to craft him. Amount of cells is as follows: Breedable Legend=1 cell Normal Legend=2 cell Team War Legend(General,Bodyguard,Pet...)=3 cell VIP=4 cell Warmaster or Nemesis=5 cell Eggeater or Warmaster Ragnarok=10 cell '''Tier: OP, possibly OP+ Starting Moves: Speedy Slither-Deals low physical damage and grants an extra turn Dangerous Bite-Deals Moderate Special damage, poisons enemy, requires a turn of cooldown Skill Group 1: Super Speedy Slither-Deals Moderate Special Damage, Gives an extra turn Thunder Slither-Deals Moderate Electric Damage,Applies Shock, Gives an extra turn Giga Bite-Deals High Special Damage, Poisons enemy, requires 3 turns of cooldown Skill Group 3: Enchanted Slither-Deals High Magic Damage, Applies Curse, Gives an extra turn Lightspeed Slither-Deals High Light damage, Applies Sunburn, Gives an extra turn Shadow Slither-Deals High Dark damage, Applies Nightmares, Gives an extra turn Special: Overdrive Bite-Deals Extreme Special Damage and applies 2 random curse effects to all enemies, drains all stamina Strategy Slithex can be used to rampage straight through enemy teams. It is possibly the best monster in the game, as once it gets going, it will batter your enemies to a pulp. Its counters are few, and its stamina high. Pros: Fastest monster in game Army of Potent multi-turn moves Applies a variety of curses A lot of coverage No elemental weakness Good attack Cons: Low HP 4-Slot Syndrome? Hardest Monster to obtain in the game Hard to Rank Up Counters Possession and torture effects work if you can survive long enough. High HP monsters are also useful to wait until his stamina runs out. Instant Death works if he isn't high enough ranked. If he is ranked up too much, kiss your victory goodbye unless you brought a ranked up Faraday.) Best Moveset Enchanted Slither Shadow Slither Lightspeed Slither Giga Bite or Lightning Slither